


Next Time

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Evil Space Boyfriends Are Domestic, Fluff, Innuendo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mario Kart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ily leshi, it's mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kylo and hux play mario kart. what can go wrong? oh, maybe one of them has to sleep somewhere else because the other is a ore loser. but, that may not happen.<br/>~extremely short drabble for @thesunandoceanblue, as a thank-you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

It was a close race. Kylo was pulling ahead, aaand Hux had white knuckles on his controller. Then, Kylo crossed the finsih line, cheering. Hux, needless to say, was angry. He slammed his controller on the cushion next to him, scaring Millicent away. 

"You're sleeping on the couch," Hux said curtly.

Kylo laughed, confused. He turned off the Wii, then the TV. "I beat you at Mario Kart, and now you're banishing me to the couch for one night?"

Hux wouldn't look Kylo in the eye. He was still fuming over how he lost a game meant for children. Just another thing Kylo could tease him about. Kylo  _deserved_ to sleep on the couch. "Yes, Kylo."

"Will you be able to last the night without me, lover?" Kylo purred, pressing a soft kiss to Hux's neck.

Hux shoved his boyfriend's head away. "Ugh. Of course I will. You're absolutely awful at night anyways."

"I am _not_ ," Kylo said, closing in on Hux again. He had a predatory smile on his face. "I think you enjoy me."

"Not when you beat me at Mario Kart and gloat about it."

Kylo threw his arms up in exasperation. "Hux! I'm unnaturally good at Rainbow Road, okay?! Get over it!"

Hux chuckled. He lifted Kylo's chin with his index finger. "You're unnaturally good at _numerous_ things."

Kylo rolled his eyes, a little laugh escaping his full lips. He took Hux into his arms. "I knew you'd say something like that. See? Mario Kart is good for our relationship."

Hux kissed Kylo. "Fine. But next time, we're playing Luigi Circuit."

**Author's Note:**

> go follow @thesunandoceanblue if you're not already. she's a total sweetheart who writes out awesome head canons and AU's and i love it. DOOOO ITTTTT  
> ~if you enjoyed this kylux trash, feel free to come hit up my ask box @more-trash-by-trash and talk to me and ask me for head canons for kylux on whatever you'd like! (my ask box needs some major TLC rn..it's v lonely!)   
> and, please, feel free to read more of my fics on here!


End file.
